


Moonlight

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Keep Holding On [3]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Moonlight

Theme: Moonlight  
Summary: Everything looked so magical in the silvery light.  
Jack rolled over on the air mattress, his arm landing in a cool pool of silvery light. His subconscious recognized this as abnormal, and gently pulled him from the land of dreams. He sat up, squinting and blinking at the empty spot beside him before he raised his gaze to the room. 

It was empty. 

Sighing, he slid off the mattress, not bothering with sweats or shorts. They were out in the middle of nowhere more or less…no nosy neighbors to fret, and no need for modesty when it was just the two of them. 

He padded down the hall, through the kitchen, and paused by the screen door. She was leaning against the pillar of the porch, watching the yard. Quietly he phased through the door (he needed to oil and loosen it…it squeaked badly, and slammed shut rather hard. It was surprising that she came out and he never heard her) and slid his arms around her waist, projecting curiosity and slight worry across their faint mental link. 

She sent back a mixture of peace, serenity, amazement, and weariness. She leaned against him, taking strength from his warm form as the stress and tension she didn’t know she had melted away. With a quiet, heartfelt sigh, she rested her arms on his, watching the yard. With the moonlight glittering off the dew in the grass and on the trees, everything looked so magical in the silvery light. 

He gently rested his chin on her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo mixed with the scent of apple blossoms as they drifted across the yard. They watched as a fox emerged from the shadows, then melted away again. Eventually the lunar light settled their spirits, and together they made their way back to their bed, curling up like little puppies in the moonlight. 

The night continued to watch them as they slept peacefully together.


End file.
